


“Come over here and make me.”

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: A bit of Sjips, Confession, First Kiss, M/M, Party, WOO, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starting with my babz ofc <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Come over here and make me.”

Ross told Smith not to get drunk at Kim's party. Their conversation had gone something along the lines of Ross telling Smith that he didn't fancy taking care of a drunk, 6'5 baby and Smith brushing him off, saying something about 'You're a big baby'. However, Ross was not an idiot. He knew that - no matter how much he scolded and begged Smith, he was going to drink as much anyway. Sighing with defeated breath, Ross went to his room and got ready. Three hours later, they knocked at Kim's door.

"Remember what I said?" Ross raised an eyebrow at Smith as he questioned the man.  
"Yeah yeah, you don't want butt babies." Smith rolled his eyes and looked the other way, waiting for the door to open to he could escape the conversation he oh-so desperately did not want to be in. Ross gave up, telling himself that he couldn't drink as much so he could take care of Smith when he undoubtedly got completely and utterly pissed later on and looked to Ross for help.  
Kim opened the door to Smith and Ross who looked, to say the least, less than pleased. Waving them in to her already half-full living room with a grin on her face, she closed the door promptly behind them.

Only a few hours later, Ross found himself sat on a couch that was way too small for him with three other members of the Yogscast: Duncan, Sips and Sjin (who were using him as an impromptu wall to make out against). Having been sat there for too long for being so sober, he dismissed himself unnecessarily and made his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies before him. As he walked through the sea of his lusting co-workers, he swore he could smell the sex and booze as it floated by his nostrils. It made him hazy and he felt slightly drunk himself, despite not having had a single drop of anything all night. Ross wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to get outside. Knowing Kim had a balcony somewhere, he scanned the room (his height being a perfect advantage for this) and saw a white door with rectangular windows to his right. Swiftly, he ducked and dived between dancing couples and nearly tore off the handles in his haste to get out of the musky room he felt he was trapped in. The night's air was cold across his face and smelt icy; a perfect contradiction to what he had just experienced. Making his way straight to the railing of the small platform, he didn't see his completely smashed, redheaded friend watching him from the corner behind the open door with a toothy smile painted right across his face.

"Nice night, init?" Smith's words broke the perfect silence in Ross' ears. The latter brought himself to turn around and rest his lower back against the cool iron bars. His eyes met Smith's own and they sat quietly for a second. Ross was brought back to his senses by a foul stench scratching at his nose, clearly emitting from the other man.  
"I told you not to get too drunk." Ross shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes, "Can't you ever just listen to me?"  
Smith's face contorted from a drunken smirk to a grimace, "Excuse me?"  
Ross opened his eyes, meeting his friend's once more, "I said, I told you not to get too drunk." He repeated, slower this time for sarcastic effect, "Did you not hear me the first time?"  
Smith's eyes seemed to go darker as he contemplated starting an argument, but deciding against it, thinking it would ruin Kim's night, "Shut up. You're so stupid sometimes." He paused for a moment of thought, "Hot, but stupid."  
Ross' eyebrows furrowed, thinking he must have heard Smith wrong. He must have! Surely his best friend didn't call him hot, "What?"  
"I said you're hot and stupid. Are you sure you're not drunk?" Smith reiterated, imitating Ross' condescending tone from before.  
Ross rolled his eyes at his hammered friend, reminding himself that he wouldn't have said any of this if he were sober, "Shut up. Just, shut up." His head lolled back tiredly and he gazed at the stars.  
"Make me." Smith's voice echoed in Ross' ears.  
"Sorry?" Ross was sure he had heard Smith wrong this time. What else could he have meant?  
"I said, come over here and make me." Smith restated, letting Ross know he wasn't losing his mind. Though, Ross wasn't sure if that would have been better or worse.  
Without a word, Ross prayed that Smith wouldn't say anything else. Maybe, if he closed his eyes and counted to ten, he would be gone and they would never have to speak of this again. Not because Ross liked Smith and he wouldn't remember if Ross kissed him, assuming that was what he meant. No, no way. How could he ever have a crush on that pompous, hilarious, loud-mouthed, gorgeous prick? Ross scolded himself mentally for even thinking such things. 

Deciding to try his previous idea, Ross let his eyes fall shut. He started counting to ten, but only made it to six before he felt warm breath creeping across his face that smelt vaguely of gin. His skin started to crawl, knowing what he would find if his eyes opened. So, he kept them shut and pretended like he hadn't noticed anything different. He pretended that the breeze on his skin was just that of the wind, if the wind had been drinking heavily. And if the wind could press what felt too much like Smith's body against him and lean in close to his ear to whisper enticing words.  
"If you won't do it, I will." 

Before Ross could even process what the words meant, he felt a surprisingly gentle pair of lips press against his. Without thinking (or opening his eyes), Ross added more urgency into the kiss, drawing Smith closer by his hands, intertwining them with his own momentarily before releasing them and grasping at Smith's sturdy back for support. Else, he might have fallen off of the balcony, being on the high he was on in that moment. Smith tasted of alcohol-injected mint and it was everything Ross had ever needed, even if he didn't know it before. As Smith drew away, Ross made a disappointed noise, earning a chuckle from the man in front of him.  
"Eager, Ross." He smirked again, "How long have you wanted that for?"  
Ross blushed in response, giving Smith the answer he wanted and needed.  
"Good, me too." And he drew Ross in for another.


End file.
